As She Falls
by websky
Summary: Takes place during 2x13 One of Us. The scene where Coulson and May are running after Skye, when she falls unconscious on the field and what happens after, and Coulson and May's reactions.


**As She Falls- Shield Fan Fic**

_Takes place during 2x13 One of Us._

_The scene where Coulson and May are running after Skye, when she falls unconscious on the field and what happens after, and Coulson and May's reactions. _

Skye watches the world around her get blurry, it all felt in slow motion.

She could feel her power; she could see the ground shaking. She felt it all, throughout her body. She saw what Coulson and May were doing, what they were doing to the people from the index.

Could that be her someday?

'I have to stop this' she thinks. 'Focus on a single point'. She does as she always does, and focuses on that day she shot Ward. As she focuses on that she can feel her power stopping. She can feel it drifting away.

Skye sees the ground has stopped shaking. She looks down at her arms. She sees the bruises forming. Her head spins, and the pain and the exhaustion are all far too much for her. She sees a blurry May and Coulson running towards her, but she's unable to hold on, as she feels herself drop.

"Skye" Coulson calls out running towards her. He'd felt the ground shake, and he knew he had to go to her. But as he watched her, he could see her eyes drop and see her body fall.

Andrew beside saw what was happening trying to catch Skye's body but failing, as she falls past. He dropped down to shake her; Coulson makes it to them and bends down to see what's happened. "Skye?" Coulson calls out to her, as his hands checks for her pulse.

"What happened?" May asks worriedly, as she bends down next to her body.

"I don't know, she just suddenly dropped." Andrew explains.

Coulson spots her wrists, the purple and yellow evidence. "Her wrists?" May mumbles spotting it as well. "What the…."

Coulson picks her up. "We need to get her back to the base, have Simmons take a look at her." Coulson holds Skye's body close. The closest thing he had to a daughter.

"This could be a side effect of her power." Andrew explains, as Coulson begins carrying her body.

May walks up and strokes the side of Skye's hair. "Is she alright you think?" May asks Coulson.

Coulson doesn't answer. Because he honestly didn't know.

Coulson takes Skye back to the bus, and lays her back on the made up bed they'd made for her in the cage. He lays her down and pulls back the sleeves of her shirt. The bruises extended to her shoulder. His stomach twists. What had Skye been doing? Had they been there before? He hadn't been spending time much with her, he been setting her up on the index, and he'd barely even really visited her.

Maybe this was her own doing?

"Those weren't there before." Andrew clears up. "They appeared as she was suppressing her power." Coulson bites his lip, as his stomach does another loopy loop.

May comes by the door. "Bobbi's flying us back." May tells the gang coming back into the cage. "Is Skye alright?"

"She seems fine, but we should have Simmons look her over." Coulson explains. He touches Skye's forehead smoothing over some of her hair. "But we should get her back soon."

Coulson walks out of the cage and goes to take a seat outside, Andrew stays with Skye while May follows after Coulson. "Coulson."

Coulson barely turns around. "It's not your fault what happened."

"She just collapsed May; I can't take any more surprises from this." Coulson tries desperately to explain. "I just…"

Bobbi walks down. "Should be back soon." Bobbi reports. "How's Skye?"

"Asleep." May informs. "But call Simmons and have her ready to check her over by the time we get back."

Bobbi nods. "Rodger that." She walks back to the cockpit.

"What even happened out there?" May mutters. "We just felt the ground shake, and Skye just collapsed, and those bruises appeared…"

Andrew walks out. "I think I may have an explanation." He offers to the two of them. Coulson looks at him, ready to take what he's about to say. "I think what Skye was doing… how she was stopping her power… well she wasn't really?"

Coulson raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Skye wasn't stopping her powers at all. She was just turning them inward. Bottling up her emotions—the trigger for her powers, was really just changing the direction her powers were flowing."

May bites her lip. Focusing on one point, suppressing her emotions, May had taught that to Skye. Was in the end, that just hurting her? Had May been the one to cause this?

The plane lands about ten minutes later and Simmons comes on board. "What happened?"

"Skye just… collapsed." Coulson explains.

"Several bruises appeared on her upper arms, I suggest an x-ray to see the extent of the damage." Andrew suggests to Simmons.

Simmons enters the cage, and goes on her knees next to Skye's bed. Simmons pulls back Skye's sleeve, and sees the bruising. Her heart cracks a little, thinking of the pain Skye might be going through.

"How long ago did she pass out?" Simmons asks.

"About half an hour ago." May says, with her and Coulson huddling around the back.

Simmons bites her lip and grabs a sedative out of the kit. "Wait, what are you doing?" Coulson asks, feeling protective of Skye.

"She'll be waking up soon, and judging from the bruises, she has some severe hair-line factures. I'm going to need to make casts for her most likely and I can't have her waking up before that. This is to help her sleep."

Andrew comes back in the room, and hands off an I-pad to Simmons, with a specific x-ray function. "I'd bring her into the lab, but I think it's best if Skye remains here." Simmons elaborates.

Simmons uses the machine in a few split seconds, than uploads the data to her computer back in the lab. "I'll have to see the results from the lab, someone should stay with Skye, while we're gone."

"I will." Coulson volunteers immediately.

"Coulson." May starts.

"Go find the reason behind the fractures, I'll stay with Skye until then."

The group nods while leaving the cage. Coulson sits at the end of the bed, putting his hand on Skye's leg. "I'm sorry Skye." He mumbles, unable to really say anything else.

X

Simmons looks over her computer at the x-rays. "Oh my." Simmons mutters out loud bringing her hands to her mouth.

"What is it?" May asks a bit panicked.

"She has more than 75 hair-line fractures, from her clavicle to her fingertips." Simmons drags her fingers along the screen.

"Do you know the cause?" Andrew asks.

"These are capillary ruptures, seismic vibrations; these are from Skye's powers." Simmons explains. "How terrible."

Andrew rubs his nose. "So she was projecting them inwards, she was literally turning her powers in the opposite direction."

"Instead of letting her powers hurt us, she was hurting herself." May mumbles. "Simmons you said you could make casts?" May directs.

Simmons nods. "Yes, I could make some casts from compression micro-fibers, they should be able to help contain the shaking, and help minimize the damage."

"You get on that Simmons, I'll go talk to Coulson." May leaves the lab and heads back to the bus, finding Coulson sitting on Skye's bed.

"You remember when Skye used to talk and joke all the time?" Coulson remembers as he hears May enter the room. He was still looking at Skye. "She used to be so full of life, so different, before we turned her into an agent." Coulson explains.

"She's still full of life and light Coulson." May sits in the chair across from him. "And she'll still be the same Skye."

Coulson soothes the side of Skye's face. "I know, it's just I…" He stops and looks at May. "So did you find out what's wrong?"

"Andrew was right. Skye's been directing her powers inward."

Coulson frowns looking at Skye one last time. "What are we going to do?" He asks.

"I really don't know?" May answers.

**_Boom just a short little thing I wrote up, since I haven't written much fanfiction in a while, and sort of was motivated by the last episode. And may I say it, just poor Skye, all the struggle she's going through, just wow. Anyway after Skye meets Lincoln(new inhuman she'll meet later) I might write a fanfiction on the two of them, like a long sort of one… but if I don't like him, maybe not. _**

**_Anyway, this was sort of a one-shot thing, but if you want more, I might add another chapter, depending on how the episode tonight goes. _**


End file.
